L.C. Cage Fighters
right|300px L.C. Cage Fighters – aktywność poboczna oraz nielegalny klub bokserski w Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Są w nim organizowane walki w klatkach, w których możemy brać udział lub również obstawiać zwycięzców potyczek. Znajduje się on w podziemiach budynku ulokowanego przy Xenotime Street w Northwood w Algonquin. Mamy do niego dostęp po misji Momma's Boy. Wygranie wszystkich walk w klatce (6 rund) jest wymagane do przejścia gry na 100%. Dodatkowo po przeżyciu wszystkich rund otrzymujemy [[Osiągnięcia|osiągnięcie Bear Fight]] i $4 000 nagrody. Zasady gry Obie aktywności rozpoczynamy tak samo – wchodząc w różowy znacznik znajdujący się przy wejściu do klubu i wciskając klawisz lub . Nie możemy mieć jednak przy sobie broni i nie możemy rozmawiać w tym czasie przez telefon (zostanie uznany przez grę za broń), gdyż bramkarz nie pozwoli nam wejść. Walka w klatce Chcąc wziąć udział w walce musimy wpłacić zaliczkę w wysokości $100, w tym celu wciskamy Spacje lub . Po wpłaceniu wymaganej sumy pieniędzy trafimy do klatki, gdzie rozpocznie się pierwsza runda. Z pierwszymi trzema przeciwnikami nie powinniśmy mieć żadnego problemu (można ich załatwić jedną kontrą). Jedyne o czym trzeba pamiętać to to, by nie pozwolić na zbyt bliski kontakt, który może się skończyć serią ciosów wykierowaną w naszą stronę (w takim wypadku najlepiej jest odepchnąć go kopnięciem). Najlepiej stosować taktykę serii krótkich ciosów a następnie kilku długich. Dobrym sposobem na pokonanie przeciwnika jest również przewrócenie go a następnie nie pozwolenie mu wstać poprzez serię ciosów. Ważne jest również byśmy nie wyszli podczas potyczki poza ring, gdyż kończy się to dyskwalifikacją. Po zakończonej rundzie dostaniemy $110 a nasze zdrowie – jeżeli zostaliśmy pobici – zregeneruje się o kilka procent. By kontynuować walkę wciskamy lub . Po rozpoczęciu drugiej rundy kontynuujemy wcześniejszą taktykę. Jedyne co zmienia się w tej rundzie to wytrzymałość przeciwników (padają dopiero po dwóch kontrach). Po walce dostajemy zaś $120. Trzecia runda jest nieco odmienna od dwóch pozostałych. Na ring zostają wprowadzeni przeciwnicy z bronią białą. Na samym początku tak jak zawsze przeciwnik zaatakuje nas gołymi pięściami. Potem jednak na ring wejdzie mężczyzna uzbrojony w kij bejsbolowy. Najlepszym sposobem na poradzenie sobie z nim jest odebranie mu broni poprzez wykonanie kontry – wykonanie uniku używając Spacji lub a następnie kliknięciu lewego przycisku myszy bądź . Nie powinniśmy zaś spodziewać się, że po znokautowaniu napastnika będziemy mieli możliwość podniesienia jego oręża, gdyż to zniknie. Pozbawiając go broni zyskamy wielką przewagę, lecz i tak musimy uważać, by nasze uderzenia były celne (błędy w celności najpewniej wykorzysta nasz oponent). Po pokonaniu rozbrojonego napastnika pojawi się następny przeciwnik uzbrojony w nóż. Powinniśmy w takim wypadku wykorzystać daleki zasięg kija bejsbolowego, gdyż bliski kontakt z nożownikiem może zakończyć się naszą szybką śmiercią. Po wygranej potyczce otrzymamy $130. Czwarta i piąta runda będzie różniła się jedynie kolejnością atakujących. Najpierw będzie nam dane zmierzyć się z oponentem uzbrojonym w kij bejsbolowy, później atakującym pięściami a na koniec władającym nożem. Za walki dostaniemy kolejno $140 i $150. Runda finałowa (szósta) będzie odrobinę trudniejsza. Naszymi przeciwnikami będą bowiem sami nożownicy. Największym problemem może okazać się odebranie broni pierwszego z nich, gdyż wszyscy przeciwnicy będą przeprowadzać szybkie ataki. Po odebraniu noża będzie nam jednak już o wiele łatwiej o ile nie damy się zaatakować jako pierwsi. Po walce otrzymamy główną nagrodę w wysokości $4 000 oraz tytuł Liberty City Champion. Obstawianie walk Chcąc wziąć udział w typowaniu zwycięzcy musimy wpłacić zaliczkę w wysokości $50, w tym celu wciskamy lub . Ukaże się nam ring, na którym będą znajdowali się dwaj zawodnicy. Naszym zadaniem jest wybrać jednego z dwóch walczących, który według nas wygra walkę. Chcąc wybrać zawodnika po prawej wciskamy lub , a chcąc wybrać zawodnika po lewej – lub . Po tym należy ustalić ile pieniędzy chcemy postawić na daną postać (stawki zaczynają się od $50 i rosną o taką samą liczbę gotówki). Stawkę wybieramy za pomocą scrolla w myszce lub lewego thumbsticka na kontrolerze. Wybraną sumę potwierdzamy wciskając Spacje lub . Dobrym pomysłem jest zapisanie wcześniej gry i postawienie wszystkich pieniędzy na zawodnika. Po wygranej walce naszego zawodnika otrzymamy mniej więcej 2,5 raza więcej gotówki niż wpłaciliśmy. Ciekawostki * Nad krawędzią klatki znajduje się skrzat, który trzyma w jednej ręce kufel, a drugą ręką pokazuje środkowy palec. Takiego samego skrzata można zauważyć w barze Steinway Beer Garden i Lucky Winkles. * Pomimo faktu iż nie można wejść na ring z bronią nasi oponenci po trzeciej rundzie mają w posiadaniu broń białą. * Po zginięciu na ringu trafimy do Holland Hospital Center, lecz w porównaniu do zwykłej śmierci nie będziemy musieli płacić za pobyt w szpitalu. * Podczas jednej ze scen w trakcie napisów końcowych w klubie tym można zauważyć walczących ze sobą Bruciego i Moriego Kibbutz. Galeria Plik:L.C. Cage Fighters (TBGT - 2).jpg|Wnętrze klubu Plik:L.C. Cage Fighters (TBGT - 3).jpg|Rozpoczęcie pierwszej rundy Plik:L.C. Cage Fighters (TBGT - 4).jpg|Walka na gołe pięści Plik:L.C. Cage Fighters (TBGT - 5).jpg|Atak kijem bejsbolowym Plik:L.C. Cage Fighters (TBGT - 6).jpg|Dźganie nożem oponenta Plik:L.C. Cage Fighters (TBGT - 7).jpg|Wygrana runda Plik:L.C. Cage Fighters (TBGT - 8).jpg|Wygranie tytułu Liberty City Champion Kategoria:Minigry Kategoria:Sport de:L.C. Cage Fighter en:L.C. Cage Fighters es:L.C. Cage Fighters fr:L.C. Cage Fighters